1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to toggle catches used for opening vent windows in motor vehicle and the like; more particularly, to a toggle catch that has an anti-theft latch device.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Many motor vehicles are now using vent-type windows rather than roll down windows. The vent type windows lighten the motor vehicle by eliminating the need for the heavy roll down mechanism. Conventionally, one edge of the window is pivotably mounted to the window frame of a vehicle while the other end of the window has a toggle catch which is movable to an open position wherein the window is pushed outwardly from the interior of the vehicle and a closed position where the window is flush with its molding. One such mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,893 issued to King on Jan. 23, 1973.
As with all motor vehicle, the risk of theft of the vehicle or any of its contents is significant. In order for a thief to steal a motor vehicle or any of its contents, it is usually essential for him to enter the interior of the vehicle. The thieves resort to various methods in entering the vehicle, such as sticking hangers, hooks, and burglary tools between cracks in the window; picking locks; or sticking hangers or burglary tools between cracks of the door and body to release the door catch. They also pray open vent windows to obtain access into the vehicle.
As such, certain security devices are desirable which resist a thief's efforts of prying open a vent window. U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,131 issued to Edwards et al on July 5, 1949, discloses a toggle mechanism which has a locking bolt resiliently mounted on one of the links which engages an aperture on the base portion of the toggle catch which is attached to the sill or molding about the window. The aperture is specifically shaped such that a specific instrument must be used to depress the locking bolt. Only authorized people with the specified tool can open the toggle catch.
It is desirable that a security device will resist a thief's efforts from the exterior side of the window, but at the same time allow passengers within the vehicle to conveniently open the window.